


This Love, This Hate

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Competing to be the next department manager, Jongin and Kyungsoo deals with piles of documents, reports, presentations, and a whole lot of feelings in between.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 37
Kudos: 159





	This Love, This Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on EXO Genesis Title fest, however, the said fest will be discontinued. So I decided to just post this one since I'm already done with it.
> 
>  **Title Prompt:** XG.036
> 
> I had a hard time finishing this one but I think I was able to made it (?) Please let me know your thoughts on the comments <3

Worn out. That's how Kyungsoo would describe what he's feeling at the moment. Another month is coming which means the demand for new ideas for the coming days are urgent and necessary. Even if he badly wanted to, he could never sleep a blink.

Never. He can't quit and let his guard down. Especially when there's a certain Kim Jongin, an equally competent and intelligent individual, who's also in line for promotion as the next department head. 

Maybe he’s even more.

Kyungsoo just needs to bear for it longer. _Just eight more months_.

  
  


“Ideas. I need them now.” Junmyeon sternly says as he glares at everyone seated on the long table. 

He’s the current department head but is bound to be transferred to their growing branch soon, much to everyone’s relief. He’s not just the approachable type of boss anyway.

“We should launch a new game for kids ages three and above with much interaction. The one where they would solely focus on while their parents are busy with their jobs and household chores.” Kyungsoo suggests, opening up the presentation he made a few nights ago on his laptop.

He connects it to the overhead projector but before he could even press the play button, Jongin stands up from his chair, handing out some materials.

Jongin walks around the long table, diligently telling each of them to give it a read. He reaches Kyungsoo in no time and the latter holds himself from lashing out when Jongin’s hand brushes his purposefully as he whispers, 

“Watch me eat you out in this meeting and later tonight, baby.” His voice was nothing but low and raspy, and Kyungsoo felt his stomach back flips from the mixture of his emotions at the moment.

Jongin then clears his throat as he straightens his back. “I’ve also thought of that and what Mr. Kyungsoo said, it was quite impressive, right?” He sits back on his swivel chair as he reads one of the bullet points on the paper he just handed the whole team.

“But wouldn’t it be a disaster if some parents would file a plea to shut us down? I mean, there’s that benefit but it would ruin their child’s eyesight at a very early stage.” 

This time, it was Jongin who had successfully linked his presentation on the projector, Kyungsoo’s idea totally forgotten.

“There are many proven studies that exposing a child early in technologies could do some damage with them as they grow up. That’s why I would like to suggest…” Jongin pauses as he points the mouse cursor on the play button, “..to develop an app where parents could monitor their child’s behavior well. The app could benefit both the parent and the child, no moody baby is equivalent to a productive parent, yeah? And when they are satisfied on the first month’s free trial, that’s the time the paid version would pop up. Since they are enthused with the app, that means they would be willing to purchase the real deal.” 

Everyone is enamored as the presentation plays but Kyungsoo has no intention to bat an eye for a single second on his rival's work. If only he could walk out without looking like a pathetic loser, he would. Seeing the triumphant smug on Jongin’s face made his fists curl.

  
  


The meeting ended and just like the past two months, it was Jongin’s idea that was selected. Not only that, since the app would probably release in a month’s time, he got no more chance to give his new inputs for the next three months. Developing a new app takes much longer time than adding updates to the existing ones. 

Three long months of watching Jongin teasing him every second of the day. His life sucks.

* * *

“Don’t I deserve a single _congratulations_?” Jongin smirks as the door closes. He removes his suit and places them neatly on the clothes rack. 

Kyungsoo sips another wine from his glass, his back leaning comfortably on the couch. “Who told you to go to my place?” 

“Your horny ass.” 

Long limbs were walking towards him and Kyungsoo can’t help but to stare at the perfection that is Kim Jongin. 

“Who says I was horny?” 

Jongin sits beside him, grabbing the unfinished drink on the wine glass as he drinks it in one go. He returns the now empty glass on the table as he stares at Kyungsoo with pure intent.

“The question is, when are you _not_ horny?” 

Jongin moves closer to him, grabbing on the back of his neck as their lips collide in perfect fit, nipping and biting. Everything feels hot on Kyungsoo’s skin as Jongin laps and licks him. The bitter taste of alcohol stinging. 

Ties were already on the floor, polos unbuttoned as eager hands searched for each other’s warmth. Jongin is tugging Kyungsoo on his behind while the latter arches his back, giving more access. 

Kyungsoo’s hands are on Jongin’s chest, touching and feeling. He roams around Jongin’s torso, loving the way the man’s stomach hardens at the movements of his hand and his willing lips. 

Jongin pulls out for a moment as they both get down to their boxers.

“See, you are so ready for me.” Jongin snickers as he kicks his underwear, revealing his already leaking cock. 

Kyungsoo knows what to do next.

He gets down on his knees, lips parted as he faces Jongin’s erection. 

“So thirsty, my little slut.” Jongin pushes his hips as his leaking crotch enters Kyungsoo's willing mouth, hot and wet, just like how he wants it.

It has always been like this since Kyungsoo developed his stupid little crush over Jongin months ago but he would never admit it. Not until he was caught by Jongin himself, jerking off inside the men’s room and cursing his name endlessly. Kyungsoo regrets that day of his life but at the same time he was thankful, at least he got to taste the man he dreams of and hates the most at the same time. 

They ended up being rivals with benefits and if one would ask Kyungsoo how it happened, he would probably answer that he could just never say no to Jongin’s perfect cock. 

Kyungsoo hoists himself up after getting his mouth satisfied. He walks toward the bedroom, leaning on the middle of his bed.

“So do you want this or not? Hurry up.”

Jongin grins, “Always so impatient, ‘Soo.”

Jongin swiftly walks to the room and hovers on top of him with lubes and condom ready on his side. Doing this thing with Kyungsoo for a few months now trained him how to open up the man gently and the way he wants it to. 

As Kyungsoo gives the signal, bucking his hips for Jongin to breach him, Jongin removes his well lubed fingers inside the smaller man’s ring of muscle. 

“Bet you’ve missed my cock.” Jongin easily slides in and Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as he bottoms out.

“Fuck. How am I still not used with your size, you fucking beast.” He groans, tilting his head to the side. Jongin’s face is too much a distraction. He should not fall for them even more.

Moving at a fast pace which he likes the most, Jongin is hitting the perfect spot inside of him, the pleasure arcing through his body. Kyungsoo pulls him down for a rough kiss, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck. Jongin’s hands were clenched tightly on his hips, pulling him closer to meet each brutal thrust.

“Fuck Jongin. Nghh… There. Right there.” Kyungsoo yelps as Jongin licks one of his nipples, back arching as he starts to suck.

He was starting to fall apart, his mind turning into mush under his rival’s skilled ministrations. His hands clinging desperately on Jongin’s back, nails digging into the tanned skin. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, taking the pleasure in the feeling of Jongin’s cock splitting him open, stretching him beyond his limits. There was a mixture of pain and glorious ache in his back, his own cock heavy and leaking with precum over his stomach.

Jongin pulls off from sucking his nipple as he gasps. “Are you admitting your defeat now?”

Kyungsoo slaps him loudly on his arm. “Not.. hng.. Not now you fucker.” He wraps his legs on the small of Jongin’s back, pulling him closer and pushing up into his cock. The heat in his gut was growing larger, and he was so close--

Kyungsoo let out a growl of frustration when Jongin stopped.

“Just a little ‘ _you did a great job’_ would do, Kyungsoo. Or even just a thumbs up.” Jongin starts to pull out, still muttering.

Kyungsoo flips them over, slamming his hips back down onto Jongin’s crotch with a loud moan. 

“Can’t we just talk about it later? You’re ruining the mood.” Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s hands and pins them above his head, leaning over him with nothing but hungry eyes. "Come on, just fuck me, Kim."

Jongin gives him an indulgent smile, planting his feet on the bed, thrusting up. 

"You're insatiable."

Kyungsoo gives a noncommittal mewl, leaning back and pinching his nipples. It was still slick with Jongin’s spit. He whines when Jongin sits up and pulls the other into his mouth, wet tongue licking the pert muscle non stop. Jongin's cock shifted inside him, sending shivers up his spine and making him clench down. 

Jongin grabs his hips once again, lifting him up then dropping him as they both reach for their climax.

The orgasm washed over Kyungsoo after a few hungry thrusts, the man shuddering and sighing at the wet warmth filling him as Jongin also let go. He drops onto the other side of the bed, groaning at the feeling of Jongin’s cum dripping down his thighs as the latter removes the rubber. 

Jongin climbs out of the bed, muttering to himself about the earlier meeting which Kyungsoo won’t even care less about.

“Go help yourself out. I just want some nice warm bath before I sleep.” Kyungsoo says as he slowly makes his way towards the bathroom, closing the door.

Jongin sighs as he shakes his head. “Until when are you gonna hold back?” 

* * *

It hadn’t been a week that passed by and Junmyeon called again for another meeting. This time, Kyungsoo made sure he will be ready. All of his reports were properly done with additional pivot sheets, his presentation is well prepared making sure it's simple yet eye catching.

Jongin is seated across him with his laptop open, not even sparing him a glance. Kyungsoo just let him be and just focused on his own work, scrolling his presentation to see if there are mistakes just for good measure.

“We’ve agreed to use Mr. Kim’s proposal last time. Now I need additional ideas on how to expand the application more. Any suggestions?” 

Everyone is quiet, including Jongin, who’s probably agonizing which of his ideas should he raise first. But before he could even straighten his back and call for their boss’ attention, Kyungsoo beat him to it.

“I say let’s include a function where the parents could set their preferred time on the app on when it should be activated so they won’t need to hold their phones or tablets all the time.”

“That’s a great idea. But the problem is, won’t the kids get startled once the device suddenly makes a sound? If the child is asleep, it would definitely ruin their mood resulting for the parents to give negative comments on the app, or worse, uninstalling it.” 

Kyungsoo gives a faint sigh. He didn’t think of that as he was more focused on the development and not its repercussions. He almost forgot Junmyeon was really into details, the before and after effect, which made him a great department head. 

As he navigates throughout his report, checking if he had written some possible answers to the hanging question, the man in front of him clears his throat and closes his laptop before he calls for Junmyeon’s attention.

“Mr. Do’s suggestion is actually great.” Jongin’s voice is calm yet confident, just like how he is. “We can avoid the scenario you’ve given when we include alarms which are soft and pleasant to every child’s hearing. A lullaby perhaps? Or we could even have it connected into a smart watch. We just need to submit our proposals to them before we launch the application so we could have it integrated on the device.”

Junmyeon’s face was expressionless at first, taking his time to absorb Jongin’s proposal. He stands up from the chair and walks his way towards Jongin first, patting his back for yet another brilliant proposition.

“That’s the answer I was looking for.”

Kyungsoo felt sulky and he won’t deny he was a bit disappointed because it was originally his plan and he hates how Jongin was taking all the credit. He wants to leave the meeting room if he could but before he could even close his laptop, Junmyeon approaches him with the same smile he has given Jongin. 

His boss was standing beside him, hands resting on his tensed shoulder. He doesn’t know what Junmyeon wanted to do. He’s afraid he might get scolded in front of everyone, especially in front of Jongin.

“I am proud of your idea Mr. Do.” Junmyeon says instead but it didn’t actually register inside his mind immediately. He’s not even sure if he heard it right.

“You and Mr. Kim running against each other for my position would really be a tough choice. I’m sure the management would have a hard time deciding between you two. To be honest, I would love to see you working together.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t utter a single word after hearing the praises from his boss. So he still has a chance, he thinks. It’s not yet the end of his dream. But working with Jongin, it would definitely be a disaster because he’s not the one to back down and lower his pride. 

Junmyeon ends their meeting and asks Jongin and him to start working on the development they have thought of together. Kyungsoo was really against the idea of spending more time with his rival aside from office hours and their illicit affair but he seems to have no choice. 

He takes a quick glance at Jongin who was already smiling at him. He wonders what was going on inside his rival’s damn mind.

* * *

They both decided to start on the project the next weekend. Kyungsoo suggested doing it inside a coffee shop so they could focus on working and to avoid doing things that should not be done but Jongin disagreed, saying the information might get leaked and the safest place would be his apartment. He even told Kyungsoo that they would only stay for working purposes and would keep a safe distance if that was what he wanted. 

Kyungsoo didn’t protest with the idea. Jongin’s place is indeed big enough and has all the equipment they needed. And the man was always true to his words. If he says he would not touch Kyungsoo, he meant it. 

As they end up working the whole day together, Kyungsoo’s head starts to hurt, his eyes starting to tear up after being exposed to the laptop monitor for more than seven hours non stop. 

He straightens his back on the couch and peeks at Jongin who was still busy working, there were lines on his forehead as his brows are knitted in concentration. Jongin must’ve not noticed him as he didn’t even bother looking at him when he stands up to grab a glass of water for them. He’s been to Jongin’s apartment way too many times, the reason why he’s already familiar with the place.

The first time he was there, he noticed that every piece of utensils, plates, and all kitchenware has only one pair. Since the day he mentioned it to Jongin, the man bought additional pairs, saying it's for him to use so they don’t need to share and be intimate. Jongin even bought him his own toothbrush and the soap and shampoo that he preferred to use because he was complaining how strong the scents of Jongin’s were. 

He was really being careful, holding the glasses of iced water on his hand firmly as he walks where Jongin is but he didn’t notice the laptop’s cable that was plugged. He's certain it was not before.

That was the main reason why he toppled on his steps, the ice cold water pouring harshly on Jongin’s plain white muscle shirt. 

Jongin immediately stands up and moves his laptop away, placing it on the coffee table as he assists Kyungsoo who almost slipped on the tiled floor. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Shit. I'm sorry. The water is extra cold and--"

"Don't worry." Jongin grabs the glasses from his hand, placing them away and in a safer place. "Guess this means we should take a break, yeah?"

Jongin, in all his soaking glory, helps Kyungsoo to sit back on the couch before he removes his shirt in an infuriatingly slow pace in front of Kyungsoo as if he was teasing him. 

Or maybe not. Maybe it was just Kyungsoo's mind.

"I'll go change first. You hungry for anything? We could order--"

"You." Kyungsoo interrupts, eyes pierced on the perfection in front of him. "You're already half naked and wet anyway, better make the most out of it."

"I thought you don't want to do anything aside from work? What made you change your decision?"

"I don't know." Kyungsoo shrugs, looking displeased because Jongin is just standing there and not making any move.

But then the man walks towards him and leans closer, strong arms caging him on the couch as his eyes start to get dark, staring only at Kyungsoo with much intent.

Jongin places a chaste kiss on his lips, then licks his own as he pulls back. 

"I think that could be arranged, Mr. Do."

* * *

It was one of their department's traditions to gather and take a break from their work for a night before they start with a new project. Kyungsoo usually ditch his officemates the past few months but this time, he didn't.

He wasn't sure why but he wanted to be as drunk and as wasted as possible that night. He doesn't want to think of anything. He doesn't want to think about him and Jongin, about how gorgeous and kind the man is, how Jongin was not treating him as a competition anymore but supporting and helping him instead the past few days. How Jongin was slowly changing from being an aggressive coworker to almost a close friend now. It's not that Kyungsoo didn't like it though. He actually loved how Jongin was being caring to him but that can't happen. Not until Kyungsoo takes that position he's been aspiring for. 

The last time they had spent together inside Jongin's place was really a new experience for him. Usually, after having a round or two of sex, one of them would leave or just sleep and would never talk about what happened.

However, that day, Jongin asked him to stay and sleep with him. And while being still under his post orgasm stage, Kyungsoo hadn't noticed that he fell asleep laying on Jongin's arms. Not until around two in the morning when his alarm rings off. 

He stared at Jongin's face for a few minutes, observing how calm his breathing is, how beautiful the man is. How Kyungsoo just treated the man in front of him like nothing but someone he needs to step up to.

That night, he silently picked up his clothes alongside his office materials and other personal stuff. He then hurriedly went to the door, and without having second thoughts, he left Jongin's place.

Jongin didn't bring up what happened that night, just like the usual. 

Kyungsoo thought something must've changed since Jongin was being concerned with him. But judging how he was acting as if nothing just happened the next few days, he thought maybe he was wrong. Though that was one of their agreements before and he was the one who initiated that what happened on the bed, stays on the bed, he somehow expected Jongin to treat him a bit differently. But he didn't. They were still just mere co-workers when they were inside the office, and Kyungsoo hates himself for developing his emotions for that man even more.

He is nothing but confused and puzzled. Has Jongin really changed or has Kyungsoo just started to develop something more than infatuation? Did he read everything wrong?

Kyungsoo came along with other of his colleagues. Baekhyun and Jongdae were his ever trusted officemates so getting drunk while seated beside them would never be a problem. 

From afar, he hears Junmyeon talking to who he assumed was Jongin, and it sounds that the latter could not come because he has personal things to deal with. Junmyeon seems to be disappointed because Jongin would probably be the man of the hour since it was his project they were celebrating, but then their boss just sighed before ending the call.

That's just another reason for him to drink even more.

* * *

Kyungsoo couldn't count how many drinks he had. There were dozens of bottles of soju in front of him, some from Jongdae and Baekhyun. And speaking of his friends, they were not beside him anymore. They had left the gathering an hour ago together with his other colleagues. Junmyeon was still there but he's too busy with his phone, he didn't barely get to drink because he's probably answering some emails.

" _So that's what's going to happen to me if I get his position."_ Kyungsoo smirks as he thinks to himself.

"Mr. Do, I think you've had enough drinks for tonight. You want me to send you home?" Junmyeon offers.

In all honesty, he really can't walk or stand straight anymore, and Junmyeon's offer would really be a great help but he didn't know where he got the idea of declining his boss' proposition as he shakes his head.

"I can go home by myself. Thanks for the offer." He attempts to stand up, hands gripping on the table tightly as he balances himself but fails to do so when his legs wobble, losing its strength to support his body.

Junmyeon ran beside him hastily and was able to save him from almost falling.

"Look at you, you can't even stand up. Let me just--"

"No Sir, I can go home by myself." 

Kyungsoo holds on Junmyeon's arms as he tries to straighten himself up. 

"You're taking a cab, right? Please tell me you're not driving."

"No, he's not. He's riding with me." A familiar voice interrupted them and they both turned to where it was coming from.

Jongin is standing beside the table's edge wearing what Kyungsoo assumed was a sleeping wear. 

"What are you doing he..here?" Kyungsoo slurs, rubbing his eyes since he doesn't trust his visions anymore. He can't believe he's seeing Jongin in front of him looking so damn perfect albeit poorly dressed. While there he is, wearing a suit and tie, drunk and wasted.

"Junmyeon texted me a while ago asking for my help." 

Kyungsoo stares at him for the first few seconds then turns to their boss who was just nodding his head, supporting Jongin's statement.

"I messaged him earlier after your friends left."

"And why is that?" Kyungsoo asks, still clueless of his boss' actions. There was no way Junmyeon would know that something was happening between him and his rival.

"Because Jongin told me to look after you and send him updates from time to time. He even told me to limit my drinking so I could check on you."

Kyungsoo was thankful it was really dark inside the bar and that he's too drunk so his cheeks were naturally red and flushed. At least no one would notice that he's blushing right now for other reasons. 

He didn't say a word when Junmyeon assisted him to walk until they reached where Jongin was standing. The latter grabs him and places his arm on his shoulders while the other rounds Kyungsoo's waist, supporting him.

"Thanks Junmyeon, I owe you."

"You don't need to pay me back, Jongin. I just need an answer to my invitation."

Kyungsoo felt Jongin sighed heavily. They were standing too close to each other and he could already feel Jongin's breathing. He could even hear his heartbeat amidst the noisy place.

"Give me more time to decide."

"Alright. Take care of Kyungsoo." Junmyeon pats Jongin's shoulder twice before he makes his way towards the bar's exit. 

* * *

"So you're on a first… Fuck, right there… You and Junmyeon are on a first name basis now?" Kyungsoo asks in between his breaths as Jongin moves above him, hitting his sensitive spot over and over again. His own cock hot and heavy on his stomach, his precum leaking from all the pleasure. 

Jongin was sucking his right nipple while playing with the other using his slick hands as he expertly moves in between Kyungsoo’s thighs, eliciting moans from the latter as his pace speeds up. 

“This is not the right time to talk about that. Oh fuck, you’re still so tight, babe.”

“Don’t call me babe, you’re ruining the mood again.” Kyungsoo lies. Jongin calling him different kinds of endearments turns him on in all ways possible, but he wouldn’t let the man know that.

Jongin pauses all of his ministration for a brief amount of time as he stares at Kyungsoo’s round eyes, dark and blown. His hand was caressing Kyungsoo’s cheeks lightly, thumbs rubbing the soft skin. 

He shakes his head as he breathes out, “You… I think I…” 

Kyungsoo tilts his head and moves his hips instead after the lack of friction. He was so so close yet Jongin had the audacity to stop.

“What now? Can’t we just deal with this so I can sleep?” 

“You’re going to sleep here with me tonight?” Jongin replies with an expectant shimmer in his eyes and Kyungsoo was nothing but confused. 

“If you don’t fuck me now then I’ll leave you here alone and probably look for another one who’s-- _Oh shit--”_

Jongin starts to pound him mercilessly in a fast and rough pace, leaving no room for Kyungsoo to continue with his words. 

They were heavily panting as they kissed sloppily, both lips red, wet, and swollen. Jongin was sucking on his lower lip, tongue expertly moving as he licks and nips Kyungsoo all over.

Jongin’s hands found their way towards Kyungsoo’s erection, wrapping his calloused fingers around his throbbing cock which looked like it was begging to be touched.

He only needs a few strokes before he reaches his climax, his cum spurting all over Jongin’s hand and in between their torsos. 

Jongin moves even faster as he tries reaching for his own, his lips were insistent as he kisses Kyungsoo deeply. Kyungsoo holds onto his broad shoulders as he arches his back, rocking his hips in rhythm with Jongin’s movements until the latter elicited strings of moans of his names, driving himself deeper with each thrust.

Jongin throws his head back, a fine sheen of sweat covering him. “M’ so close.” he murmurs, voice raspy as he thrust even harder.

Kyungsoo nips on Jongin’s neck, leaving a wet trail down to his nipples. He sucks on the pert muscle, moaning even loudly as his rival came inside him with a shudder. He feels how Jongin’s body reacts, his hard cock pulsing hot and wet inside his twitching rim.

Jongin leans closer, their foreheads touching as they both panted for breath. His hand wiping the visible sweats on Kyungsoo’s face. 

“You’re going to stay with me tonight, yes?” Jongin asks with his soft honey voice, the signs of arousal slowly dissipating.

Kyungsoo was caught off guard by how the man smiled at him, his hands moving involuntarily as he cups Jongin’s cheeks, his lips moving all of a sudden, planting a chaste and soft kiss on Jongin’s swollen lips. 

“Yes _babe,_ I will.”

Whatever, either of them would probably forget about the events that happened that night on the next days anyways. 

* * *

The launch of Jongin’s app was more than successful. Everyone praised him, including the members of the board, who were practically not giving a damn about their department before.

It has only been a week and they were all getting a positive response. 93% of those who experienced the free trial availed of the pro version, resulting in gaining more sales.

They were all gathered inside Junmyeon’s office with Jongin standing too close with their boss, whispering something in his ears. Kyungsoo had no idea that they were friends outside work, and judging by how close they were plus Jongin’s remarkable works, he knew he had no more chance of getting the promotion.

He felt like drinking again, alone probably, in the comforts of his home to console himself. Everyone left early after they were dismissed by Junmyeon, probably attending Jongin’s celebration which he was not invited to. 

Honestly, he felt dejected, regretting that he helped Jongin and the whole team develop the project. If only he knew he would be forgotten and neglected after what he had done, he wouldn't put a single effort on that damn application. 

Jongin didn't even approach him or bat him an eye the whole. day He was busy lurking around, receiving compliments and congratulatory words, smiling from ear to ear as he shook everyone's hands. He would be lying if he would say he's not disappointed. Jongin could've just at least thank him, or hug him, or kiss him-- _Fuck_ . _Whatever_.

That was why he was surprised when his phone started to ring off the moment he stepped inside his apartment, the name flashing on his screen was almost painful to read. Because it is the name of the man that he's been thinking about the whole day.

"What do you want?" He answers.

_“Where are you?”_

“Obviously not at your celebration party.” Kyungsoo huffs, trying not to sound affected but he drastically fails. “Why are you even calling me in the middle of the party?” 

He hears some keys shuffling on the other line, and even if he was wondering what the man was doing, he would not bother to ask. He doesn’t care anyway, He should not care for fucks sake.

_“You’re home, right?”_

There was a purr of an engine on Jongin’s side. It seems like the man was starting to drive.

“No I’m not. I’ll be out the whole night.”

_“Stop lying and wait for me.”_

“And why should I?”

_“Just please, give me ten minutes. I’ll be right there.”_

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, his mind tangled with thoughts. He has no idea why Jongin would visit him. Does he want to have sex? But Kyungsoo was not in the mood. 

He sighs as he tries to form a reply. Jongin sounds like he was waiting for his answer. 

“Whatever.” Kyungsoo says before ending the call. 

After grabbing a glass and his whiskey from his liquor cabinet, Kyungsoo drops his body on his couch. He’s just tired of everything and he just wants to get drunk and sleep everything away. 

Kyungsoo was just on his second glass of drink when there was a loud knock on his door, followed by a call of his name. He groans, irritated by getting interrupted. 

He checks the security camera before opening the door. It was Jongin who was on the other side, looking worried and anxious for unknown reasons.

“What are you doing here?” He asks as he opens the door. 

“I told you I’m coming.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes for the obvious answer. “I know, but why? You should be enjoying your party. You should be having fun.”

“My party?” Jongin asks before he gestures to Kyungsoo that he would like to come inside his place. Kyungsoo moves to the side, allowing him to enter. “Who said it was my party? Didn’t you received the email? It’s Junmyeon's early send off party.” 

“Obviously. I was not invited that’s why I’m--”

“Ah, about that. I forgot to tell you, I asked Junmyeon not to invite you, maybe that’s why.” 

Kyungsoo slams the door close. How could he say those words without feeling any guilt? 

Jongin sits on his couch as he waits for Kyungsoo to join him, but the latter didn’t.

“Look, I don’t know why the hell did you ask our boss not to invite me but that’s just plain rude. If you have any plans on fucking me tonight, sorry but it won’t happen. You’re not welcome here in the first place.” Kyungsoo lashes out, standing in front of Jongin with his arms crossed on his chest.

Jongin sighs. “I’m sorry. I know I should’ve done that. But I just want to celebrate tonight. Just you and me, maybe getting some late dinner over chatting. It was selfish, I know. I only did it because I’m sure you won’t talk to me if we were at the party.”

“You were the one who didn’t approach me the whole day, Jongin. Not even a single  _ hello _ like I was fucking invisible back there.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I was just so nervous because of what I am planning to do tonight.”

Kyungsoo pours himself another shot, drinking everything until the last drop as he asks, “What are you even planning tonight? And what makes you think I’m coming with you?” 

Jongin kicks his feet like a little child giving a tantrum. Kyungsoo hates to admit that he loves it every time the six-feet man acts like that in front of him. Like he is a tiny creature that needs to be protected. 

“Just… please come with me, Kyungsoo. I swear if you won’t like this, I won’t invite you to do it again. Please.”

He places his glass loudly on the glass table, the clinking sound echoing in his apartment. 

“Fine. But I swear if this one is boring as hell, you’ll never get to talk to me again.”

  
  
  


They ended up inside Kyungsoo’s favorite Japanese restaurant, the one he randomly told Jongin about during his drunken nights. He can’t believe that the man would still remember it given the fact that they were both tipsy that day.

Jongin was sweating albeit the air conditioning inside the place was cold enough for Kyungsoo to wear his coat over. The man in front of him looks agitated, like he would pass out anytime or even puke himself. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look sick.” 

Jongin wipes his palms on his pants before fishing out for his handkerchief inside his pocket, attempting to remove the sweat and the tensed look on his face.

“Was I that obvious? I’m sorry, I’m fine. It’s just that…” Jongin pauses for a long moment, staring into nothingness as if he was looking for the next words he should utter. 

“Why don’t we just enjoy the dinner first? Then let’s talk about it later. We’re celebrating anyway.” He continues, ditching his previous statement.

“I don’t know what’s running on your mind and asking me to eat here with you. Is this a date? Because I hope it’s not. You know I have no plans on dating--”

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin heavily sighs, “let’s just eat first, yeah? You said you like it here so better enjoy it.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head in defeat, picking his chopsticks up and starts munching over the food they had ordered. Jongin does the same, avoiding any form of contact from him. 

They finished their meal in complete silence, only the scratching of utensils on the porcelain plates could be heard. It was way too awkward and they haven’t been like that since they started their  _ relationship. _

“We’re done, so you could talk now.” Kyungsoo was the first to break the deafening hush, wiping his mouth with the clean cloth. Jongin immediately looks up to him, eyes still as their gazes met.

“I… I want to tell you something.” 

“Obviously yes because we won’t be here if you’re not. Did Junmyeon talk about the promotion? Are you the one they picked? You all shouldn’t be too obvious.”

“It’s not that Kyungsoo. It’s something between us. Not related to work or anything.” Jongin says as he pours himself some water, chugging everything down. 

“Then stop beating around the bush because I can’t stay here with you longer. What is it?” Kyungsoo sternly says, crossing his arms on his chest as he gets impatient for waiting.

Jongin bits his lips and stares at his unfinished meal for a few moments, then he turns to Kyungsoo who was looking a bit annoyed and irritated.

“The thing is… I like you, Kyungsoo. Not just your… you know. I like you like I wanted to date you, for real. Not this ‘ _ no strings attached’ _ setup. I don’t think I can do--”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo interrupts, his hand banging the table loudly. He felt his chest tightens upon hearing those words, a mixture of confusion and nervousness was eating him up. It was a good thing that they were the only guests left inside the restaurant as the sudden noise would probably startle other customers. 

“Kyungsoo, can we just give it--”

“I said shut up, Kim. I’m tired and I got no time for this.” Kyungsoo stands up from his chair, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and placing a few bills on the table. “This is my share for the meal. Have a good night.” He then storms out at the place, leaving Jongin alone and speechless for the very first time.

* * *

Weeks passed by and Kyungsoo was doing a great job avoiding the man he kept on thinking about. 

Jongin was very eager to talk to him right after that fateful night, calling him non stop and visiting his place everyday. But the man finally gave up after two weeks. Kyungsoo was getting tired of hiding anyways, and he was thankful that Jongin finally got the message of rejection he had wanted to deliver to him. 

At least he could now focus on his work more. He could always find another partner, he believes. Maybe way better than Jongin. 

_ Maybe.  _

* * *

It was as if they fell into complete strangers after a few months. Jongin was also avoiding him and keeping a safe distance from him at every meeting. If Junmyeon did notice it, he didn’t say anything, and for that, Kyungsoo was thankful. He doesn’t want anyone to step in with their business. 

He was doing a great job and this time, he knows he would get his lost opportunity. He presented his new application proposition during their monthly meeting and much to his surprise, their boss agreed and told him to start developing it already. 

However, he was bothered by how Jongin was too quiet, not giving his own inputs nor suggesting his own development. Jongin was never quiet. He always had brilliant ideas and he was never the one to back down. But the past few days, Jongin was barely inside his office. Whenever he is inside, he only steps out for lunch and locks himself back into his desk right after. 

Kyungsoo should like how the man was trying his best not to interfere with his work, but if he could be honest, he would say he misses the competitive and smuggish Jongin. Or simply:  _ he misses Jongin. _

“Isn’t someone as brilliant as Mr. Do should take my place?” Everyone in the conference room claps and cheers. Baekhyun was patting him on his shoulders while Jongdae was giving him a two thumbs up, a supportive smile on his lips.

He looks around, checking everyone’s reaction to their boss’ statements. All of them were nodding as if agreeing with Junmyeon’s words. All of them except the one in front of him. 

Jongin was just staring on his laptop, deep in his thoughts. He never looked at anyone, especially not at Kyungsoo. It was as if his mind wasn’t with them. 

Kyungsoo sighs at first but then he averts his focus to Junmyeon who is standing in front of him. This is what he had always wanted, what he always dreamt of, but still, he doesn’t feel satisfied.

* * *

The whole team probably didn’t notice how fast the time flew because all were busy developing Kyungsoo’s successful project. Jongin’s previous application was still gaining its own success while Kyungsoo made his own, getting more and more profit out of the paid versions of the applications.

In three weeks time, Junmyeon would vacate his position and would fly to their newest branch in Japan, pioneering and developing a new team. There were rumors that Kyungsoo would probably get the position, given the fact that his project was even more successful than Jongin’s. 

He still couldn’t believe that his previous rival didn’t even try to step up nor give his own inputs. Jongin was just plainly doing the monthly reports and re-visiting his own project from time to time every time he received a report of error from the users. Kyungsoo really wanted to talk to him and ask why but his pride won’t let him. He was the one who rejected the man in the first place, and he was doing a great job working by himself - _ he thinks _ .

It was as if destiny heard him when Junmyeon had asked Kyungsoo to send a few manuals at Jongin’s office since he would come across it anyway. His boss was giving him some briefing regarding the division of works once he leaves. He also told him that next Friday, the decision for the next department head will come out. 

He breathes deeply, attempting to calm his heart when he stopped in front of Jongin’s door. He could see the man rummaging through his files, his back facing him.

Kyungsoo swallows the lump that has formed on his throat as he reaches for the knob, twisting it open. 

Jongin quickly turns to face him, checking who was his visitor. He looked a bit startled when their eyes met before finally, after all those months, Jongin gave him a soft smile. It was barely there, but still, Kyungsoo knows it's there. 

“Good morning, is there something I could help you with?” Jongin asks using his business tone voice. He never used that tone to him especially when they are alone, but things and  _ feelings _ probably have changed by now.

“Boss wants me to give you this.” Kyungsoo hands the file over to Jongin who immediately receives it, taking a glance on each page.

Kyungsoo observes that the room was almost empty. Before, there were tons of books on the shelves and a few magazines on the lower rack. But now, all that was left were a few files, and some sealed boxes on the floor. 

This is the only chance he would get so Kyungsoo swallows hard, including his pride, as he points out at the boxes, giving Jongin an inquiring look.

“What.. What are these? What are you doing?”

Jongin pulls his eyeglasses down for a second, sparing him a glance, before he places the file from Junmyeon on his table.

“Cleaning up I guess. Oh, congratulations in advance by the way. I probably won’t hear it by the time they announce your promotion.”

Every hair on Kyungsoo’s body raised up upon hearing Jongin’s words. He tries to pinch himself discreetly, checking if what he heard was right. Is Jongin leaving?  _ Why?  _ Was it because of him? There were dozens of questions inside his mind and he doesn’t know what to ask first. Hell, he almost even forgot how to breathe.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, trying to wake himself up. “What do you mean? Me? Promoted? We all know you’re better than me.”

Jongin only smiles weakly as he nods. “Yeah, no. You’re definitely much better than me.”

The man never uttered any word again as he got back on placing his remaining belongings inside one of the empty boxes. Kyungsoo gets it as his queue to leave because he himself can’t even form any coherent words anymore at that moment. His mind and mouth doesn’t coordinate and if he still didn’t leave Jongin’s office by that time, he might regret what his heart dictates him to do.

He runs back to his own office, slumping on his chair with a defeated sigh on his lips. His heart was still beating way too fast, his breathing uneven. He then starts to question himself with what’s and why’s as if he would find the answer on the four corners of his workstation.

* * *

Friday night. The moment Kyungsoo was waiting for for months, years even. 

They were all gathered inside the conference room, Jongin was seated in front of him like usual. He wasn’t looking at him as he was on his phone, scrolling through something on the bright screen. 

Kyungsoo tries to steer clear of his mind from the man as he had no time to deal with his feelings at that moment. Right now, all he needed to do is call anyone that could help him, internally. Even though he’s been hearing countless rumors that he would get the position, he didn’t believe it. As long as he doesn’t have Junmyeon’s word, he was still only one of the aspiring workers to get the position.

The moment Junmyeon enters the room, everyone gasps and holds their breath. There was a triumphant smile on his lips as he reached the center of the table.

“So, I got two kinds of news today. The first is of course, appointing the next department manager. The other one, well, partly sad but still, it’s definitely worth celebrating tonight.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Kyungsoo and he couldn't help but to feel warm, his cheeks probably blushing as their boss reached him, resting his hands on his tensed shoulders.

“You probably won’t ask me why I’m standing behind Mr. Do. Or should I say, your new department manager.” Junmyeon says, giving him a final pat on the back. 

Kyungsoo stands up as he acknowledges his boss’ presence, bowing at him respectfully.

“Congratulations on your promotion, Mr. Do. You deserve it. Papers will arrive early Monday morning. You may check with Human Resource if you have any concerns with the contract.”

“Thank you, Sir. You really are a great leader. I promise I will make this team better.”

“Of course you would. We all know you would.” Junmyeon returns to his place and Kyungsoo sits back. The people inside the conference room were congratulating him, Baekhyun and Jongdae teasing him and asking for free drinks later that night. He was too busy talking to each and one of his now subordinates, he almost didn’t notice that Jongin stands up from his place and walks towards Junmyeon, standing beside him.

“Everyone, please listen. Let’s all give Mr. Do a round of applause.” 

They all did what they were told to. Kyungsoo bowing and thanking them non stop. He could not describe how happy he felt that night. How satisfied and content he is, because after all his hard work, he finally got what he deserves.

“And now for my other news,” Junmyeon clears his throat, “Mr. Kim would probably only get to stay with you for one last week.”

There were gasps and questions from the left and right side of the conference hall. All were sad by the sudden news though they waited for their boss’ next words to know what the reason was.

“As we all know, Mr. Kim is equally brilliant like Mr. Do. That’s why,” Junmyeon stares at Jongin for a few seconds as if asking for his approval before he continues. The latter then nods as he gives everyone a shy smile. 

“He is coming with me to Japan. There would be two teams and Mr. Kim was assigned to handle the other one.”

Everyone was struck by the sudden news, silence filling the room. All curious eyes were on Jongin, all attention was immediately shifted from Kyungsoo to his now ex rival. He wanted to feel mad about stealing his supposed spotlight but what he felt was different.

He was mad indeed. Not because Jongin was stealing all the attention. He was mad because the man never told him anything. He knew too well that he had no rights, but still, the stinging pain on his chest wanted him to shout and slap the man standing in front of him. 

Kyungsoo felt that tears were already threatening to fall from his eyes, and before he could even let that happen, he stands up and excuses himself before he storms out of the room with a loud thud of the door closing.

The whole team are gathered at their favorite bar, celebrating the career growth of the both of them. Kyungsoo is sitting with Baekhyun and Jongdae while Jongin is a few tables away from him, sitting next to Junmyeon and a few of their colleagues with his back facing Kyungsoo.

And Kyungsoo didn’t like what he felt. It was as if Jongin was shutting everything that had happened between them down. He was shutting Kyungsoo out of his life. He should be satisfied by Jongin moving away and not bugging him with work anymore but he just couldn’t. 

After drinking a few bottles to gain enough confidence, Kyungsoo stands up from his chair, walking towards where Jongin is. Jongin wasn’t drinking, he noticed. He was just having a talk with Junmyeon and it seems like he had no plans on getting drunk that night since he was only holding a juice on his hand. 

Kyungsoo heaves a sigh before tapping Jongin’s shoulder, calling for his attention.

“Oh, hey..” Jongin turns to him, greeting him awkwardly. 

Junmyeon stands up and signals Jongin. “I’ll go get some fresh air first.” 

Jongin nods before he turns his attention back to Kyungsoo. “How are you?” 

“Definitely not fine. You’re coming with me. Right now.” Kyungsoo demands, hands gripping tightly on Jongin’s shoulder. 

“Where are we--”

“Just… Just come with me now. Okay?” Kyungsoo sighs as he turns back, walking towards the exit of the bar. 

He was waiting for Jongin to come out but ten minutes had already passed and still, there were no signs of the man. He feels pathetic for acting like he has every right to demand Jongin and for doing what he did earlier in front of everyone. He knows it's going to be a big topic when they return to the office.

But for now, he wouldn’t care about it. 

He groans, impatient, as he turns the key. The engine started and he was about to hit the pedal when there was a knock on the door,  _ his door, _ and not the passenger’s side.

“Are you sure you’re going to drive in that state?” Jongin asks when Kyungsoo rolls the window down.

“I’m going to do whatever I want. Why the hell do you care?”

“Because you were the one who told me to come with you?” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “That’s ten minutes ago, Kim. I changed my mind.” He lies. He still can’t admit that he was just right there, waiting the whole time. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I still need to bid goodbye to the whole team. This would be my last time celebrating with them and I just don’t want to leave like that. Now would you please allow me to drive you home?”

“Whatever.” Kyungsoo says, stepping out of his car. 

He then transfers to the passenger’s seat as Jongin takes over the wheel.

The whole trip was in complete silence save for the sound of the car’s engine. Jongin wasn’t talking either, just stealing a glance and checking Kyungsoo every now and then.

They reached Kyungsoo’s place in no time with Jongin assisting him with his things and opening the door for him. The man was still silent, maybe waiting for his words since he was the on who asked for him to come anyways.

“Do you want me to get anything? Or maybe something to drink? I noticed you didn’t get any. What do you--”

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin interrupts. “Why did you ask for me?” 

“I just missed… you… you know. Doing what we used to before? I still can’t find anyone to meet up with your skills.”

“Soo, you know you only need to say the words and I won’t go. I haven’t signed the contract yet and I’m delaying everything because I am somehow waiting. Is there even anything I am waiting for?” 

Kyungsoo sighs. He knows what the words Jongin were referring too, and he’s pretty sure he was feeling the same way. He likes Jongin too and he doesn’t want him to leave. But he feels strange, everything does. He wants to stop Jongin but at the same time, he’s ego is eating him up. Jongin isn’t his rival anymore yet he doesn’t want to look weak in front of him.

“You want me to tell you I like you too, right?” He blurts out instead. “And what, beg you to stay? You’re the one who decided to leave for a better job opportunity and I’m not the one to stop you from that.” 

Jongin stays still. Not uttering even a single word. Kyungsoo notices that his eyes are starting to tear up.

“Can we just have like… farewell sex maybe?” The words Kyungsoo has vomited makes him feel excruciating pain inside him. His chest tightens, he himself can’t believe how he could easily say those words to the man in front of him. 

“Kyungsoo,” An odd laugh comes out of Jongin’s lips, sounding more like a sob instead of happiness. “If you’re asking me to fuck you once last time just like we used to, then I’m sorry. I didn’t come here to do that again.” 

“So you're still leaving?” Kyungsoo asks, panic obvious on his voice.

He reaches out for Jongin’s hands, holding them tightly. Jongin moves their entwined hands on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, locking their gaze.

“Yeah,” Jongin replies with a resigned tone. “Always take care, okay?”

“Fine. Then let’s just not meet each other again.” His chest tightness even more as the words leave his mouth. Jongin just nods and gives him a weak smile before he pulls his hands away. 

Jongin turns and swings the door open then walks out, leaving him alone inside his place with thousands of thoughts and unuttered words inside him. And somehow, the feeling of emptiness grows. 

* * *

Kyungsoo found himself standing in front of Jongin’s place a day before the man’s departure. He doesn’t know why but all he feels is that they needed to talk before Jongin leaves. That they need to settle everything that’s between them even if Kyungsoo clearly draws the line in their relationship. 

He just wants more answers from the questions and thoughts that've been haunting him. Some clarity or closure or whatever he could get. He doesn’t know what he wants to hear from Jongin but he wants to see him. To talk to him for the last time. 

He was contemplating if he should knock or just open the door since he knew what the passcode is but before he could even decide, the door already swung open. Jongin is standing in front of him with confusion written all over his face. 

“I thought… we’re not gonna see each other again. That was what you wanted, right?” Sadness was obvious in Jongin’s voice as he asked him. “I was watching you standing in front of my door through the security camera for over five minutes. What do you want to say?” 

Kyungsoo breathes deeply. He really has nothing to say. He was expecting Jongin to say something. Anything. He hates himself for acting childish, doing whatever his heart dictates him to do without thinking. 

“Kyungsoo?”

“Kyungsoo?”

“Don’t leave.” Kyungsoo finally opens his mouth, those two words he had been holding back for too long were finally spoken. Those two words Jongin was probably waiting to hear from him. Those two words that might be useless by now because maybe, he’s too late.

“Please Jongin. Don’t leave. I’m really sorry I--”

“Kyungsoo..” 

“No, please listen.” Kyungsoo started to break down, tears falling from his eyes as he held Jongin’s hands. “I’m really sorry for acting stupid. I’m sorry for telling you this but, please, don’t go. Can we… can we try this and make it right this time?”

Jongin’s eyes were starting to water as he stared at him, giving him an apologetic look and a weak smile while slowly pulling his hands away from Kyungsoo’s. 

“You know I can’t back down now Kyungsoo. I’m leaving tomorrow. And I think you’re only saying that because you’re just used to having me tugging behind you.” Jongin wipes the tears from Kyungsoo’s eyes and cheeks. “I am so happy you finally got what you always wanted. You’ve been telling me countless times how much you want to get promoted and honestly, I am so proud of you.” 

Kyungsoo holds the hand on his cheek, feeling Jongin’s skin on his. “Can’t we just stay like this? Do you really need to leave? Jongin, I think I like yo-” 

“No. Please stop saying things you don’t mean. It’s natural to be sad because what we’ve shared before was far from being just colleagues. But I think this would be the best thing for us. I want you to be genuinely happy, Kyungsoo, even if it’s not with me.” 

Jongin leans closer to him, arms wrapping around his torso as he gives Kyungsoo a tight embrace. He kisses him on the forehead, his eyes red as he tries to hold back his tears. 

“I’m gonna miss you. So much. Please find your happiness and be happy. Because if you do, that’s gonna make me the happiest.” Jongin says and Kyungsoo didn’t even try to hold his sobs even more.

“Please. Just please promise me to keep in touch. Please call me and allow me to call you.” Kyungsoo begs one last time. Jongin timidly nods. 

“But you should focus on your work more, okay? I won’t call nor answer yours during your office hours.”

Kyungsoo chuckles a little, leaning impossibly closer to Jongin as he hugs him tight. He wanted to stay in those arms for a longer time. And if Jongin would only allow him, he would stay there. Forever even. 

* * *

Kyungsoo continued living his life, working hard as ever as the new department head while monitoring his current project and Jongin’s. Junmyeon had asked him to continue developing Jongin’s work as well and to coordinate with him from time to time for any concerns. 

That was the main reason why he and Jongin stayed awake all night long every weekend, communicating through video calls about work, but most of the time, it's more about their personal lives. 

Jongin told him that he was enjoying the food and that he had easily adopted the new systems in the new team that he was handling. Junmyeon was always there to guide and teach him about the technical know-hows and people management. 

Kyungsoo told Jongin how their application's progress was going, how he was getting more time to spend with his friends to relieve some of his stress from his new job assignment, and how he started to look for his happiness. 

Their subject shifted immediately when Kyungsoo said that he was happy every time he and Jongin talk. The man somehow wanted to avoid it, opening another discussion about how good the weather is in Japan. However, Kyungsoo did not allow him to escape.

“You were the one who told me to find my happiness. And now that I have found it, why are you avoiding me?”

_ “Because… “ _ Jongin’s voice was slowly faltering, somehow hesitant on what he was going to answer.  _ “Because I’m not there and I can’t verify it myself.” _

“Then visit me here or I’ll be the one to fly on your place.”

_ “No Kyungsoo. Please don’t do that. Lets just…”  _ A deep sigh was heard from the other line.  _ “Let’s just see where this would go okay? It’s really late now. Go get some sleep, okay?” _

“Fine.” Kyungsoo replies, cooing because he loves how handsome Jongin looks right now wearing his sleepwear. “I miss you.” He blurts out all of a sudden.

There was a long silence on the other line and he was not sure if Jongin already fell asleep because his eyes were closed or the internet just got disconnected. Not until he sees Jongin blink a few times and hears him clears his throat.

_ “I… I miss you too, Kyungsoo. Goodnight and have a good sleep.” _

Kyungsoo’s cheeks blushes as his heart tightens but this time, in a good way. “Goodnight, Jongin.”

* * *

Two years felt like eternity in Kyungsoo’s perspective. Two damn years without Jongin on his side. Two long years of keeping his feelings to himself because he doesn’t know how to express how much he likes the man through their daily video calls. 

Two infuriating years, and finally, the long wait is over.

Kyungsoo was at the arrival area of the airport, holding a bouquet of flowers on his hand and a medium size banner with his handwriting of Jongin’s name. The latter told him not to worry and to stress himself for picking him up but Kyungsoo is determined and will not let his chance go to waste.

He is nervous and anxious as he stands in front of the waiting area. He doesn’t know if Jongin still likes him because ever since he confessed his feelings to him, Jongin did not answer him back. He never told him that he likes him, too. Kyungsoo got hurt but he realized that it was probably what Jongin felt after all the rejections he had given him. Maybe even more.

A familiar man in a perfect physique was walking towards his direction. Jongin in all his glory was, as always, full of grace and authority as he strides to where he is standing, carrying his suitcase on his left hand, a trolley on the other.

Kyungsoo deeply breathes as he tries to absorb what is happening. It has been a long time since he saw the man’s beautiful face. He wonders how it doesn’t even change a bit. He still looks as great as before.

“Have you been waiting for me for a long time? I told you not to--”

Kyungsoo was not able to hold himself anymore when he threw himself into Jongin’s arms. He wraps his hands on the man’s neck, sniffling the scent he missed the most.

“I miss you so much.” Kyungsoo mutters softly. 

Jongin remains still for a few moments before he places his hands around Kyungsoo, returning the warm welcome the man had given him.

“I miss you too, Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo pulls away first, staring at the man in front of him.

“Do you want to get some dinner? Or should we talk first?” He asks hesitantly as he watches Jongin’s expression. Even if they were on good terms for the past two years, he doesn’t know if the man still wants to be with him. He was scared, but still, he must do it. 

“Why don’t we talk over dinner?”

“I guess that would be perfect.”

* * *

They were at a fancy Japanese restaurant, the one where they had eaten before when Jongin first confessed. Kyungsoo insisted that he loves the meals the restaurant offered. It wasn’t a lie though, but it's just one of his reasons. His main motive was to relieve Jongin’s emotions towards him, if that would be possible. 

“As much as I love Japanese foods for now, this place reminds me of some memories I don’t want to remember.” Jongin starts off, staring into nothingness and not even touching his food. 

Kyungsoo’s grip on the glass of water tightens. He then drinks everything in one go before he replies,

“Then why don’t we change that memory?”

“How could we even--”

“I like you too, Jongin. I think I’ve told you already so many times during our video calls.” Kyungsoo sighs, taking a deep breath before he continues, “I like you so much and I’m sorry it took me two years to answer you. I am an idiot for letting you go before. I really wasn’t thinking and I am so confused.” He looks around the place as if searching for the next words. “I’m really sorry if I have hurted you. I just want to know if we could still… star over again?”

Jongin was left speechless, staring directly into his eyes as silence accompanied them. The restaurant was in full house that night but both of them couldn't hear anything. Nothing but only the beating of their hearts amidst the noise inside the place. 

“Can you… Can you say that again?” Jongin leans closer to the table as if watching Kyungsoo’s every action. “Please say it again. It feels different hearing it in person.”

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo smiles. Of course he would love to say it again. “I like you so much. Can we please start over again?” 

Jongin holds one of his hands that was resting on the table, intertwining their fingers.

“You know,” Jongin starts, his thumb caressing the back of Kyungsoo’s hand, “while I was away, I’ve been thinking on how we are going to face each other again when we meet. But then, for the past two years, you never failed to tell me that you like me.” He pulls Kyungsoo’s hand over his lips, leaving a soft kiss on his skin.

“I still like you, Kyungsoo. Honestly, I never stopped liking you. And I would love to start it all over again with you, properly this time.”

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks are burning, his face probably a darker shade of red. He beams his brightest smile at the man in front of him. “Thank you, Jongin, for never letting go.”

“Never give up on something you love. I think I’ve already told you that that’s my life’s motto.” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard it thousands of times already.” Kyungsoo jests. “Speaking of which, how about your work? Are you going to leave again? You told me you’re only here for the contract renewal, right?”

The smile on Jongin’s face slowly falters. “Actually, there’s something I didn’t tell you.” 

Kyungsoo’s heart started to beat erratically. He doesn’t want their happiness to end immediately that night. Not now, and if possible, not ever. 

“What… what is it?” He asks in a hesitant voice.

“The company actually gave me an option to either return to our Japan branch or resume my work back here.” Jongin smiles knowing he had succeeded surprising Kyungsoo, leaving him speechless. 

Kyungsoo pulls his hand away, pretending to be offended albeit smiling. “So, we’re going to work together? Would you be under my department?”

“No we’re not.” Jongin grabs his hands again as if he has no plans of letting him go. “They said I would get myself a new team.”

  
“Guess we’re back to being rivals again, huh.” Kyungsoo says jokingly.

“Maybe. The loser gets to transfer to the winner’s apartment. Deal?” Jongin offers his hand for a hand shake, sealing their agreement. However, Kyungsoo lightly slaps it away.

“I have no plans competing with you again, Kim. Besides, I don’t need to lose to move to your place. I would be happy to move in with you.”

“Are you for real, Mr. Do?” Jongin mocked using his business tone voice but his excitement was obvious in between his words.

“I’ve never been sure about something Kim. That is, if you promise you’ll be staying here for good.”

“Of course I will.” Jongin says, drawing circles on the back of Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungoo was feeling overwhelmed by the idea that Jongin still liked him and in no time, they will be inseparable. 

“You promise you won’t leave anymore?” Kyungsoo asks for good measure, happy tears were visible in his eyes.

Jongin chuckles softly, one of the sounds Kyungsoo misses the most.

“Yes, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter and cc: @jonginniesprout


End file.
